transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Matrix of Folly
Office of Autobot Leader This room is in transition right now. Assorted relics and artifacts collected by previous Autobot leaders fill a shelf on the southern wall. A large desk is empty, with various cartons marked 'Archives' lined on the wall behind it. Partially visible behind the cartons is the insignia of the Autobots. A large window makes up the western wall, giving a spectacular view of the valley beyond. Contents: Hot Rod Kup's Stool Obvious exits: Door leads to Offices - Second Floor. Autobot Message: 3/94 Posted Author Fishing Trip Thu Sep 10 Hot Rod ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Voice only. "Hey, guys, I'm thinking of taking a bit of a fishing trip tomorrow. Naturally, if possible, I'll need someone capable of aquatic operations along. Also, since I plan on doing a bit of spear fishing, someone with underwater capabilities would be nice. Finally, considering the size of the catch I'm going for, and we are talking a real whopper here, it might be good to have some muscle along to subdue it once we've caught the thing. Hot Rod, out!" Hot Rod is sitting in this room behind a desk, recording something for the message system. Should someone enter, the only thing they might hear 'caught the thing,' and 'Hot Rod, out!' There is, oddly, a bald eagle in the room, a yearling, that's on a perch behind the desk, consuming a fresh kill of some sort. Hopefully it's not Fort Max's Americhikcon. Optimus Prime enters into the office, the door swishing open for him. He looks slightly perturbed and carries what looks to be a letter written in kind of messy handwriting in one hand. Optimus Prime casts an askance glance over at the eagle. Then, he shakes his head and sets the letter down on the desk, leaning over to explain, "Motormaster says you aren't worth his time anymore. While I suspect /you/ may feel relieved, those hospitals, orphanage, and church certainly won't, unless I can knock his block off before he can carry out his threat." Hot Rod reaches over and picks up the letter, glances it over, and sets it aside. "Oh, sure, he says that now, but just wait until he's on the battlefield with the 'ex-Prime,'" the youth snorts. "He's a bully, one that won't be able to resist getting a cheap shot it." Then he leans back, removes some of the mess from on top of his keyboard, and starts pulling up the day's reports. "It's up to you if you want to play his game, but we *could* just stop him from doing what he's up to without giving him what he's after." Optimus Prime points out, "We don't even know which buildings he intends to target. He didn't even specify buildings on /Earth/." He shakes his head and says wistfully. "The war was so much simpler then. It'd be simple enough to just call him out and set him straight, but what did you have in mind?" He paces about the office, idly approaching a safe in the wall. Hot Rod smirks. "Simpler? Didn't Motormaster *always* want your hide?" Then he shrugs and shakes his head. "He's not the subtlest of mechanoids. It's not likely he'll even be able to get close to his targets before we're alerted, especially if we're on the ball. Or you could hide a few folks, call him out, and ambush him. *Or* you could just call him out, make sure you have back-up, and play his way. You've beaten him before." Optimus Prime is unimpressed by the suggestions, evidently. He crosses his arms, and he's about to say something when some flecks of red paint on the safe catch his optics. Red paint is fine. Hot Rod is red. Optimus Prime assumes Hot Rod opens his own safe, now and then. But there's white paint there, too. He asks, apropos of nothing, "Do Jazz or Jetfire have access to your safe?" Hot Rod frowns and looks up at the safe that Optimus Prime is examining, and in a flash his expression and tone both move from flippant to dead serious. "Not that one," he answers. "Why do you ask?" So the boy does have a serious mode? Interesting. Optimus Prime looks over at Hot Rod and points at the safe, careful to not touch it. He explains, "A bit of white paint on it. Looks a bit odd, next to the red." Not too noticeable, really, but it's there. Hot Rod stands up and puts his hand down on his desk, vaulting clean over it and startling the eagle, who quickly smooths his ruffled feathers. In a bound, he's across the room and examining the safe, frown etched deep on his expression. Hot Rod starts to reach forward to unlock the safe, then hesitates and frowns. "Better give security a chance to look into this," he says, drawing back his hand and straightening up. Hot Rod says, "I need security to my-" oh, yeah, it's shared now, isn't it? "the office of the Autobot leader, pronto." Decibel enters from the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the east. Decibel has arrived. Decibel says, "On the way!" Kup says, "Hnh. Be right there." Kup has arrived. Sludge enters from the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the east. Sludge has arrived. Optimus Prime states bluntly, "This is more than just a safe, isn't it?" The young may be easily spurred to motion, but he doubts that Hot Rod would vault over his desk when he could calmly walk over, unless the matter is quite important. He looks toward the door as Hot Rod summons security, confirming some of Optimus Prime's suspicions. Hot Rod is standing near a safe in one of the walls, and despite his youthful appearance, currently looks quite... almost uncharacteristically serious. Behind the desk is a perch, and on it is a year old bald eagle for some strange reason. The eagle seems to be peering curiously at Hot Rod and Optimus. "Well, that *is* just a safe, a very good one - the problem is what's *should* be inside." The safe itself is still shut and locked. Decibel having been only a room or so away reading reports at his makeshift desk makes the run to the room in record time. Knocking once on the door frame he doesn't wait and marches right in. After all one doesn't call security then expect them to wait outside. Seeing the two boos bots gathered he stands ready and looks to Hot rod, "You rang." Kup stomps in with a steely look. Although he's unarmed, he looks ready to scrap someone if necessary. "What's this about?" he says as he marches in. He doesn't bother with any "good afternoon, sirs" or what-have-you. Kup tends to ignore such niceties when sh*t is going down. Defcon has arrived. Sludge leans in through the open door slowly, peering inside curiously after he watches Autobots charge into the office. Not security, just back in town and seeing what has changed for his own dull optics. "Huh?" OMG Sludge is so cute when he's dumb! Within seconds after the summons, Defcon barges through the door. Of all people it would have to be him. He has his trademark look of grumpiness on his face. "Eh?" He asks, looking between Hot Rod, Optimus and anyone else who is here. "Whadda ya want? What's goin' on here?" Optimus Prime is also standing near a safe in the wall, looking slightly perturbed. There is a hand-written letter on the desk, where he left it. The problem is what should be inside, huh? Hot Rod keeps problems in his office? Optimus Prime looks to those who have arrived. he says slowly, "I'm not entirely sure what's going on. I just pointed out that there was some white paint on the safe," and there is, only a little bit and hard to make out, "and Hot Rod came jumping over his desk to check on the safe." Foxfire has arrived. Patchwork has arrived. Gears has arrived. Hot Rod straightens and turns towards the new arrivals, than jerks his thumb towards the safe in question. "This thing's been tampered with. No, I haven't opened it to check its contents, because if they're missing, I didn't want to interferre with the evidence." Considering how headstrong and brash Hot Rod tends to be, the fact that he kept himself from opening right up is unusual in and of itself. He chews on his bottom lip for a moment, then looks around. "Back when, well, Nemesis Prime showed up with the Matrix of Fear, I went and double checked the musuem to make sure it was still there. Strange thing is, it was, but I decided to move it to a more secure location." Oh, and there's a bald eagle on the perch behind the desk, watching everything suspiciously. But he's mostly background dressing. Sludge looks unphased as if he didn't hear a word. "You Hot Rod back. Shorter. Him Optimus back. Bigger. Sludge go now." And with that, Sludge leans back out. His cameo appearance for this episode complete. :p Foxfire scurries into the room and comes to a quick stop. He peers up at all those present, ears twitching. The thing that catches his attention, however, is the eagle. "What's with the bird?" The rest of the situation is important, yes, but he's curious! Kup steps over to the safe, stoops down by it, and squints at the flecks of paint. Then, he looks about the room, checking to see if there's any object inside that it might've come from. White paint on the walls, white paint on a miniature, or a cabinet, or whatever. "Hm. Well. Yeah, I'd figure this office would be pretty secure. You checked security footage yet?" Patchwork steps to the side as Sludge comes out of the office before she steps up to peek in the door. She didn't imagine anyone needed fixing but best to check in these situations. Decibel seems impressed by the quick showing of security and other bots to the received call but quickly turns his attentions to the safe. As the Hot Rod and Optimus talk on the safe and its contents Decibel quickly moves closer pulling out his trusty scanner to take readings. That done he takes a few still photo scans and seems ready to get some paint samples. Only when he pulls out his tool kit he discovers more than a few of the recently used items are corroded. Sighing he uses a different tool instead. "We'll figure this out. No need to panic." Penumbra has arrived. Sludge leaves to the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the east. Sludge has left. Defcon has an entirely different approach to security as most people. He grunts. Then he looks at Optimus, looks at Hot Rod, then looks at Kup. Then steps forward and proceeds to try and open the safe. Of course he doesn't know the combination, but that doesn't mean he can't try and see if it's been left open or something equally simple. "Ah, yes, Sludge," Hot Rod gives a faint smile to the Dinobot. Then shrugs. "Adopted him awhile back," He then turns to Foxfire, shrugging. "He hatched in the middle of a battle and imprinted on me, so I got stuck taking care of him. He comes by to visit now and again." Foxfire nods in understanding. Then he moves out of the way of the larger mechs and sits on his haunches, ears perked forward. "Oh, and not yet, Kup," Hot Rod explains, shaking his head. "We just discovered this." He looks around the room and grins. "Pretty good response, looks like!" Beachcomber enters from the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the east. Beachcomber has arrived. Decibel swats at Defcon, "Get back, your going to ruin our evidence. This is an investigation not a bar room brawl." Gears enters, muttering about solanoids. Then he sees the bald eagle. "Heh, for a minute there I thought the Decepticons had put that Americon guy in a feathersuit and left it on Hot Rod's doorstep," he says. "So what's wrong now? Fire? Floods? Earthquakes? Decepticon spies?" Penumbra arrives with a relaxed stroll of a wealthy ranch owner on holiday. That is to say, cool and breezy. Not at all one you'd suspect of plotting and scheming ways to shake up Crystal City law and order soon. No. "Hey, your motors running smooth, friends? ... Evidence, what evidence?" Kup mutters to Decibel, "Lemme know what that scan tells ya," even as he pulls his datapad out. He frowns in concentration as he wirelessly connects to the security footage database, and brings up recent footage of any and all cameras pointed towards the entrance and exit of the Autobot Leader's office. His frown deepens. "Hnnnnnhhhh," he growls. Defcon grunts once again when he finds that the safe is actually locked. With litlte grace he takes a moment or tow to smack back at Decibel. "Hands off, or I'd be happy to make it one." Nonetheless, he pulls his hands away for a moment to let the other scan. "Still locked." He comments. "So whoever it was had to have closed it behind them, if it was opened at all." Optimus Prime is standing near a safe as most of security and half the Autobot forces have arrived. Hot Rod has just explained that a safe containing the Matrix of Fear has been potentially tampered with. He greets the new arrivals with slow nods of his head, but he lets the security crew do their job. There is a bit of red and white paint on the safe, at about the right height for a carbot. Not a lot. Whoever was here was careful to cover his tracks. Or her. Optimus Prime asks Hot Rod, "When was the last time you checked it? Was the paint there for a while?" Beachcomber walks in behind the others. Following people is still cool. He slips in with his hands behind his back walking uber-casually. He stops at the open door and sweeps the room saying, "Huh...what's going on? Party?" "Day before yesterday, and no," Hot Rod answers Optimus, moving out of the way of the security crew to lean against his desk. Then he smirks at Beachcomber. "And I wish. No, potential break-in, Beachcomber." Decibel hears Penumbra arrive and quickly motions him over pointing to the paint on the safe. "Seems we may have a robbery." As Defcon talks back Decibel just glares at him but says nothing, now is not the time to deal with his slag, not when there is an investigation to see to. "Hmmm not much on the scan I'm afraid." Foxfire lifts a forepaw to rub at his nose. He can faintly smell the paint from his current position, and something about it bothers him. "That kinda smells like the sort of paint that goes on Lamborghinis," he speaks up. Decibel stops dead in his tracks as Foxfire mentions the usual user of the paint he's smelling. "Oh bother." He doesn't say much more than that but quickly moves towards a wall panel concealing the power lines to see if it has been accessed recently. Patchwork remains near the door, watching and listening, her head cocked slightly to the side. Kup frowns. "The security footage. It's blank." He taps at his datapad some more. "Says the video's corrupted. And in a huge fraggin' coincidence, this corrupt data's wiped out about an hour of recent footage. And this is the first time in months we've had a problem like this." He shrugs at Decibel. "Well, you tried, son. Now I want you to try workin' on the access logs. They're messed up, too. Maybe you could make sense of 'em." Then Foxfire speaks up, and Kup fixes him with a deadly look. "What did you just say?" Foxfire stares back at Kup. "That the paint smells like a Lamborghini." Gears' jaw drops. "A Lamborghini? That means..." he trails off. Penumbra brow arches. "Paint trace, huh? Alright, just gimme a second." Ge grins at Foxfire. "That nose, I wish I had it. So useful." He steps forward. From subspace, a small hand held box appears in his hand and he pops it open. He takes out a swab vial, opens it, and dabs at one of the paint colors. He closes the swab back into the vial and then takes out a second one, repeating the process for the other paint color. Putting that away in the case, Penumbra takes out a small mist bottle and what looks like a flashlight with a windowpane attached to it. Penumbra mists the safe and surrounding wall area lightly and then turns on the flashlight, peering through the window mounted on it to see if any further trace has been left behind not visible to the naked optic. Beachcomber ohs softly, he hates the criminal stuff and wishes everyone would just get along. He sweeps the room again with his optics until he comes upon an odd sight indeed. "Woh...." he slips around a few mechs to come around the desk, "...what's the bald eagle doing here?" He thinks for a second and clicks open one of his arm compartments. It's chilled, don't ask why, and he pulls out a chunk of salmon. Again, it's best not to ask why. He holds it out for the eagle. "Hey there little friend." It's at this point that Defcon pipes up again. "So, since we've gotten all we're going to . . . why doesn't someone open the safe? I'd be happy to if someone expects it to be trapped. At this point we're going to get no farther forward until we look." "Apparently the eagle thinks Hot Rod is its mom or something," Foxfire informs Beachcomber. And then, back to the matter at hand: "Are you all thinking what I'm thinking?" Penumbra has his own CSI theme from The Who you know. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_1RqyNdzbE The eagle pecks at the salmon. He appears pleased with the offering. Meanwhile, Hot Rod starts to repeat his story, but as he opens his mouth, Foxfire answers, so he points to Foxfire and nods. "Uhm, yeah. I accidently adopted him." Then he pushes away from the desk and looks around. "If you guys are done, mind if I open it?" Beachcomber looks back and smiles, "That we should call Hot Rod 'momma bird'? My thoughts exactly." He wonders if he could talk to this bird, the last time he tried he couldn't figure out the language. Kup sighs, standing up and stepping away. "Ok, kid, but sumthin' tells me that you'll be lucky if ya find an IOU in there." Optimus Prime nods and agrees, "You may as well open it, Hot Rod. You'd have to eventally, anyway." He watches Decibel go to the wall, and asks, "What are you doing, there?" Foxfire has his suspicions, but he keeps quiet for now, and just watches Hot Rod. Decibel nods as Kup mentions the blank video feeds, he expected nothingless if somebody was going to try and snag something from this office. Closing up the panel when he finds nothing out of the ordinary he responds to Optimus, "Oh nothing, just wanted to see if perhaps somebody had rigged the power system. Would be a sloppy whay to do things, but was worth a look." Moving back over towards the safe he lets Penumbra do his magic. "As soon as Penumbra is done you're all clear to pop her open Hot Rod." Hot Rod smirks at Beachcomber. "I really prefer 'papa bird,' but I don't think Baldy cares." Yes, he named the poor thing Baldy. This is a species that thinks things like 'Hot Rod' and 'Gears' make good names, after all. He gives Decibel a nod and pushes himself away from the desk, approaching the safe once more, but he seems to be waiting for word from Penumbra before going those last few feet. Penumbra backs off, no further trace detected. "I'll get to work on these. But thanks, Foxfire. That helps narrow down my search." He tips a finger to his helmet and then puts his case away. Curious to see the safe open. Hot Rod steps over and taps in a few keys on the keybad. Then a few more. Then a couple after that. It's actually a pretty effective combo. He pauses. If this thing is occupied, he'll have just called in one hell of a false alarm, after all. Kind of embarrassing. Then, finally he opens. The safe is completely empty. Hot Rod steps back, clenches a fist, and makes a face. "Gone," he pronounces. Decibel moves to get out of the way and in fact moves towards the bird. "Guess you're not going to tell me who did this are you?", he questions the avian. "Yeah, didn't think so." He waits a moment just to be sure before retuning his gaze to the safe, also curious to see what is inside. While waiting links up with the security system and begins to try and descramble the video. Trying to find a frame that might help his chest display flickers as data scrolls across both video and code, all too fast for most to follow. Then Hot Rod speaks the dreaded word, 'gone'. Well actually Decibel was expecting 'it's empty' but 'gone' works too. Penumbra steps forward again by Hot Rod. Opening his case. Spritz spritz spritx and another look with his flashlight. The safe officially a crime scene now, not just a potential point of attempted entry or accidental shoulder scuffing. Kup shakes his head as the safe is opened, revealing nothing, then resumes searching through video logs. This time he checks the footage of nearby rooms. This takes a bit longer, but eventually he stumbles on something that makes him pause. "Ah, frag." Foxfire lowers his ears slightly. Beachcomber shrugs, "Hey man, that's cool. 'Papa Bird' is a good name." He'll ask if Hot Rod intends to raise a wild animal that's fully grown and able to survive on its own later. After all, eagles were born free, free as the wind blows. Hot Rod actually already released the bird. He comes back to visit. Hot Rod turns towards Kup at the veterans exclamation and heads over there. "What's the problem, Kup?" Foxfire peers over to Kup as Hot Rod speaks up again. Sideswipe has connected. Decibel shifts his display as distorted video plays on his chest data begins to scroll across his optics. Looking like some mutant televiper he pauses the data streams to glance at Kup's screen then gets back to work. "Ooh this might be..nope nothing. Ah maybe this! Nope." He then perks up a bit and access his own systems pulling up classified information and running various checks against what he may have found. Penumbra hrms and rubs a finger at the side of his stache. "Niiiice work. If getting into it and not leaving footage wasn't enough a an indicator, this sure is. Looks like a pro at work. I got nothing to go on in here. Alarms didn't go off. Maybe disabled and then re-enabled after the fact? That's good work if so." He steps away. Kup shows Hot Rod what's on his screen. "Take a look. He was headin' in the direction of this office. It ain't concrete proof, but it's a start. A bad start." He walks over to Optimus and also shows him what is on the datapad. Hot Rod frowns at the screen, and shakes his head. "It just doesn't make any sense, though." Optimus Prime stares at Kup's datapad stonily, and then he shakes his head, murmuring, "I just can't believe it, even despite what the others have been saying." Say it ain't so, Kup! Play another tune! Foxfire stands and then rears up onto his hind legs. "What is it?" he asks eagerly. How do you keep Gears in suspense? Tell him later. Decibel finishes his crosschecking and sighs. Shaking his head he cuts all the data currently displayed and tries to piece together all of the data gathered and recent events. Knowing that this can't be as cut and dry as it seems he seems reluctant to say anything and just begins pacing. Kup sighs. "The evidence looks like it speaks for itself, but... ehh..." He looks over to Penumbra. "I don't think he's done, though... Maybe it's all a mistake." Foxfire waves his forepaws as he continues to balance on his hind legs. "Lemme see! I wanna see!" Gears wants to see too, but the other Autobots make a better door than a window. Penumbra takes his kit and evidence and heads out for the lab, not finding anything more of use to take with him, he has cross referencing research work to do with catalogs and spectro scopes and chemical tests. Beachcomber has disconnected. Decibel continues pacing, "There has to be a logical reason for all of this. Maybe we missed something." Perhaps a different door was entered, it's not like this office is alone on this level. Maybe the paint is bird dropping, something to provide a different explanation than what the data says. Kup glares daggers at Foxfire. "This ain't a damn circus, Foxfire! I..." He looks at his datapad again, and his face looks pained. "Ah, geeze... *why?* It wasn't worth it!" Foxfire pins his ears back and drops back down to all fours. "I just wanted to see...so I could maybe help, y'know?" Optimus Prime asks Hot Rod, "Just what does this Matrix of Fear even do? I missed the memo." He rubs the back of his head. "I missed a lot. What could a thief do with it?" He looks from Kup to Hot Rod and then over to the investigators, and he says sadly, "If their evidence bears it out, we may have to take him into custody for his own safety." Meanwhile, off in the lab, Penumbra does the lab work montage thing, pouring over terabytes of data, haunched over vials and beakers, wearing a really nifty labcoat, and working with meticulous care. Hot Rod watches Penumbra leave and pulls himself up to sit on the edge of his desk. He shakes his head. "Well, originally it just destroyed a portrait of Prowl," he answers. "It was originally carried by my Conservative Republican clone," sometimes it's best not to ask, "but he melted when I touched him, just leaving the Matrix." Optimus Prime just stares at Hot Rod and briefly wonders why he bothered coming back to life. Conservative Republican clone? Buhwhat? He shakes his head and dismisses the thought. He holds his chin and muses, "But /who/ would want to destroy portraits of Prowl and melt when you touch him? Say... where is Prowl anyway? I haven't seen him or heard from him at all. He's not... is he?" Kup shakes his head sadly. "He's not here, Prime. He died in battle. Along with a lot of other good Autobots." Penumbra breaks for a silicon burger lunch, and then goes back to work... Hot Rod frowns and gives a faint nod. "Died on board the shuttle, actually, before it even got to Autobot City." He falls silent a moment, then takes a deep breath. "Anyway, not everyone who uses the Matrix of Fear melts when I touch them. I think that was just Republican-Me. We put it in the museum downstairs for awhile, but then, like I said earlier, someone else showed up with it." He rubs his chin and smirks. "It, uhm, packs quite a wallop." Jetfire enters from the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the east. Jetfire has arrived. Optimus Prime looks away and holds his hands over his face. He observes a moment of silence. He can't give more than a moment, though, as Kup and Hot Rod answer him. A thought occurs to him, and he asks, "Is... is... Elita-1? No. Don't tell me." He seems to dread the answer. "I have to stay focused. So, it has been stolen before?" Well if someone else had it... Decibel stops grinding a path into the floor and turns, "But what would he want with it? It has to do more than let you melt people and destroy pictures. Gaah I'll just find the reports I guess and read up on it. Should probably do so anyway to help with the umm..compass." Jetfire heard recent reports of Optimus Prime actually being in the Office of the Autobot Leader, which Jetfire is still somewhat trying to figure out who that is. On hearing this, Jetfire walks up to the door of the office and hits the button causing a beep to go off in the office. Jetfire isn't the type to barge into the office without good reason. Groove has arrived. Foxfire still doesn't know who everyone's talking about. He still has his suspicions, given the scent of the paint, but he keeps silent about them. He looks between each of the larger mechs, ears twitching. Hot Rod looks up as the door beeps, startled. "Someone's actually ringing the door bell?!" he exclaims. He shouts louder, "Enter, but watch your step! Crime scene!" Elita One has arrived. Hot Rod looks towards Decibel. "I'm pretty sure it does do more than that," he adds, "given what some of the other Matrices did, but... *thankfully*... I never bonded to it the way I did ours." Kup shakes his head. "Nah, she ain't dead. As a matter of fact--" He glances over as the door opens. "Looks like that's her right now." The old man then decides to check up on Penumbra. "So, ah... made any progress on that safe?" On hearing Hot Rod tell him to come in, Jetfire walks through the door and looks around... He blinks for a moment as he realizes just how many people are in here. The facial expression on the Air Guardian changes slightly; which is shocking, considering the fact Jetfire rarely is shocked. Jetfire finally finishes looking over the area and finally sees Optimus Prime. Still somewhat in awe, Jetfire walks over to Optimus Prime and says, "So... its true. You are back, sir?" Optimus Prime is standing near an empty safe as various security types mill about and try to determine who might have stolen the Matrix of Fear. He looks a bit upset over something, but he brightens as Kup tells him that she isn't dead. The only she who ever matters. He asks Decibel and Penumbra, flat out, "What have you found?" Kup and Foxfire both have some incriminating facts. He swivels and looks over at Jetfire, nodding. He confirms, "I'm back." All the people seem to (finally) be upsetting the eagle, which starts to shuffle back and forth nervously. Then it ruffles its feathers, shakes its head, and flaps its wings, then it glares at the room. Hot Rod looks up and sees the activity. He frowns and straightens. "Well, you guys seem to have the investigation in hand, and Baldy looks like he's had enough of this, so unless you need me to stick around I'd probably better let him loose." Penumbra double checks his findings. Triple checks. And then sighs. He composes a report on a datapad to summerise the findings, explaining them etc, and then walks out of the lab back towards the office. He stops short, more Autobots in here than when he left. "This is a great office, so much room." He smiles half-heartily and then sighs again. "I hate this... it keeps happening again and again. It gets old fast, know what I mean? Yeah, um I ran the evidence through my tests. Initial findings confirmed the trace was automotive paint, most commonly used on Lamborghinis. It was one or two days old on the safe. Conclusively Autobot made paint. Further analysis and cross referencing gave up one suspect." He holds up the data pad for dramatic effect. A profile image of an Autobot is displayed, complete with technical looking pointing lines with labels and chemical bar graphs, statistical numbers, and percentages. And the winner is... "Red Alert." Hot Rod actually slipped out of here before Penumbra returned. A lot less tricky that way. Decibel nods as Hot Rod mentions that it's every possible that the stolen object can do more than they have yet seen. Turning towards Optimus he seems about to speak then he stops a few moments later after forming his thoughts and after Penumbra drops the bomb he responds. "Err yeah, seems like he may be involved. Can say for certain if he's the theif but he was here." "Maybe he thought he'd found a safer place for it?" Gears offers. Elita One comes into the office a few steps behind Jetfire and just after Penumbra's return, at the moment not evening bothering to ask permission to enter as well, but she herself stops just inside the entrance itself as one Autobot draws her attention fully.. for obvious reasons yet she seems unable to speak and simply stares at Optimus, the female 'Bot at a utter loss of words and not tracking any of the rest of the rest of the conversation. Foxfire's optics widen. "Red Alert...?" It was his suspicion all along, but he didn't want to believe it. It does, however, easily explain the scent of the paint. Kup throws his datapad down to the ground. "PRIMUS DAMMIT!" he yells. The datapad bounces once, then lands viewpanel side up. On the cracked screen is a frozen image of Red Alert, leaving the elevator lift, and walking towards the Autobot Leader's office. This might be a bad time for reunions, but oh well. Looking over Optimus Prime, Jetfire shakes his head slightly. "This new technology that has brought you back is amazing. I was wondering if Hi-Q would be willing to share his notes with me. Perhaps I could find a way to use it to help with medical technology." Then he hears a comment towards Red Alert being involved in a crime. Jetfire turns and just blinks. No response. Hot Rod leaves to the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the east. Hot Rod has left. Gears leaves to the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the east. Gears has left. Gears enters from the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the east. Gears has arrived. Optimus Prime summarizes, "Kup has a security footage still frame of Red Alert heading toward the office right before the footage cuts out. Foxfire smelled a Lamborghini. The paint colours match. Penumbra, your evidence seems to point toward him, as well, and... Decibel, you have support for it, as well?" He sighs and shakes his head. He's about to say more when his optics alight on Elita One. Optimus Prime stares, as if he's seen a ghost, or perhaps an angel. Penumbra nods. His work here done, and the optic-lock between Optimus and Elita is something he feels the need to leave alone. So, The Burt Bot turns and exits to head back to the lab. And reaaaaaaly hopes this is the last time there's an internal betrayal crime spree. Decibel offers a greeting to the new arrivals with a wave though he seems to be focused on other matters. "Jetfire you might want to talk to Crosscheck, Hi-Q gave him a set of notes about the process." Turning back to Optimus he nods, "Looks that way, but I'll need to confirm the data." As Optimus and Elita spot each other and tune out the rest of the world he just shrugs. Kup also notices the look between Optimus and Elita, and says, "Ehhh, I'm gonna leave you two alone, if that's ok. I got sumthin'... unpleasant to take care of." Jetfire doesn't respond as he sees Elita and Optimus look at each other. He knows this isn't going to be good. He simply takes a step out of the way. Optimus Prime answers Jetfire, belatedly, "Hi-Q would be happy to give you a copy of his notes. He's given Crosscheck a copy already. He turns to Kup, waving a hand to stall Kup, he and directs, sounding very, very tired, "Take Red Alert in, and...blast. Is there a cell that can hold him? He designed the security systems, didn't he? Penumbra has disconnected. Defcon pipes up again for the first time in over an hour with a two word suggestion. Just like Defcon. "Stasis Cuffs." Elita One gives a brief start as Optimus notices her and looks at her and straightens herself back up. Another moment passes before she remembers she can talk, voice quiet,"Seems the rumors were true.. Welcome back, Optimus." She still remains near the door.. almost as if she is barely restraining herself from bolting out the door. She glances at Kup and starts to speak but OP speaks first. Decibel nods and agrees with Kup on leaving the two mechs alone. Moving towards the doors he takes a final look around before slipping out to attend to other matters. Matters best seen to without a room full of gawkers looking and most importantly listening in. Patchwork has disconnected. Patchwork has connected. Kup nods to Prime. "I know. I'll think 'a sumthin', don't worry about it." Then he walks out, looking grim. Kup leaves to the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the east. Kup has left. Decibel leaves to the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the east. Decibel has left. Jetfire watches everyone walk out and considers the option. Does he leave the two alone or does he stay in and provide support. Optimus Prime thinks Elita One looks skittish as a turbo deer, and he doesn't like to see her ready to bolt out the door. He walks over and tries to gently take her hand by the wrist. He murmurs, "I missed you. More than you'll ever know. I was so afraid that you had... well... no need to think about such unpleasant matters now." Kup says, "Hey, Red, ya there? Gotta talk to ya." Kup says, "There's this security drill I wanted to go over with you." Grimlock has arrived. Red Alert says, "... Now /that/ is an odd thing to come out of defrag to." There's a pause. "Hmph! There's no camera in my room that I haven't installed myself!" Kup's tone sounds bitter. "Well, that's part and parcel of being a guy with responsibilities, Red Alert. Now get over to my office." Swoop says, "Me glad me not have any ree-sponse-abilties!" Red Alert sniffs, and suddenly sounds *very* suspicous. "Why your office, Kup? Why can't it be, oh, outside?" "HAY. WHAT GOING ON?" And here comes Grimlock! He thunders up to the gathering of Autobots around Optimus Prime's door- blissfully unaware of whatever drama that might be going on, and what they might be spying on. He hmms, and glances around, crossing his arms across his broad chest. "Hnn. How come nobody tell me Grimlock 'bout meetings n' stuff? Me Grimlock no LIKE meetings, but me Grimlock need go anyway, 'cuz me Grimlock so smart and have tell rest of you what to do." Kup says, "Why my office? Because I like to sit down! Now are ya comin' over or am I just gonna go over the drill by myself?" Elita One finally relaxes a small bit, and the 'darting away' stance fades after Optimus takes her hand but that quietness lasts for only a moment before her free hand comes up and she delivers a sharp smack to the other side of Optimus' head with it, "You were worried about /me/? You disappear for millions of years... and /YOU/ have made me think YOU have died how many times now? And your worried something might of happened to me?" Angry covers her face... for oh about 2 seconds before she shrugs her shoulders and simply hugs Optimus as tightly as she can manage. Red Alert sounds a bit haughty. "That sounds like part and parcel of being a guy with responsibilities to me." Inside, Gears is feeling a warm fuzzy feeling. Awww, Elita and Prime are back together again. Outside, he's grumbling. "Stupid struts. I should get em replaced. I squeek every time I go over a speed bump." Jetfire just stares at the two Autobots. He doesn't completely know what to make of these two. Psychology isn't his strong point. Foxfire cues some recorded "heartwarming" music... Defcon watches all of this with a stotic and stern face, hands clasped behind the small of his back. He doesn't utter a word, a comment, or venture anything to suggest what he might think of the situation until Elita hugs Optimus. At this point, the Sky Marshal's face twists a slight bit. And then? Defcon gives another of his tiny trademark sentences. "I have a burr in my actuator. Perhaps I should go. To the repair bay." And with that, the Sky Marshal turns and heads out into the hallway. Doing his best not to jog. Optimus Prime smacks a hand into his forehead over Grimlock. He starts to say, "There was a security issue-" Then, Elita One smacks him in the head. He briefly glares at her and exclaims, "Ow, what was that for? Death wasn't exactly /fun/." It was, in fact, the exact opposite. "It's not like I died on purpose! Why /shouldn't/ I worry about you?" Sideswipe has disconnected. Grimlock blinks his optic visor at the scene, and hmms. "Hnn. Mushy stuff? How come you Optimus make us Autobots go to meeting just so you get all lovey n' gross? Hnn. Make me Grimlock wanna barf." he rumbles. "No time for mushy stuffs! Me Grimlock say there fightings to do!" Foxfire gives Grimlock a "don't ruin the moment" look. Feeling he's unwanted, Jetfire makes for the door. Jetfire leaves to the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the east. Jetfire has left. Elita One release Op and steps back, crossing her arms again as she frowns at Optimus, "Cause... how is it the humans say.. Your a guy, I'm a girl, so that makes me right and that's that.. understand?" She turns to Grimlock, and simply shakes her head, before looking back to Optimus, "What is going on? I have been.. lax in finding you. I did not.. believe the rumors that you had come back again." Patchwork leaves to the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the east. Patchwork has left. Optimus Prime tries to explain again to Grimlock, "It wasn't a meeting! It was a security issue, which is being resolved, even as we speak." Optimus Prime thinks Kup is up to the task. He looks Elita One over and chuckles as she lays down the law on him. He puts up his hands. "Right, right. It's a... long, strange story. I can't blame you." Grimlock scratches at his helmet, and grunts. "...Huggy time am security issue? Me Grimlock think you Optimus go soft." A pause. "In brain." Foxfire snickers behind a forepaw. Elita One simply sighs and covers her face with a hand for a moment, and shakes her head, "I do not even know how to respond to that." Optimus Prime finally manages, "Grimlock, the Matrix of Fear has been stolen. /That/ was the security issue. Hugs are not a security issue." Foxfire keeps snickering. Elita One can't resist... where have her senses gone today, "Oh? And what do you qualify hugs as?" Grimlock ooooohs. "That make more sense. Hnn. Me Grimlock no see what big deal 'bout fear thingie is. Me Grimlock no scared of ANYTHING! Tell me Grimlock who have fear thingie, and me Grimlock CRUSH." he even tightens his fingers into a fist at that, miming the action he's planning on doing to the Fear Matrix. Or the Fear Matrix's holder's head. Either will do. Optimus Prime leans closer to Elita One and murmurs lowly, "A reason not to die again." He explains to Grimlock, "It seems Red Alert may have stolen it, but Kup's going to handle it just fine." Grimlock huhs? "...why him do that? Him Red 'lert no septi-con! Why him want scary thing?" he pauses. "...him Red 'Lert -AM- kinda scardy-car. Hhhhn." and so, Grimlock sets about thinking the process over, as he is a great detective. This may take awhile. Elita One chuckles at Optimus' words, "Perhaps.. but if you do, try to think of what things would be like if HE was Prime.." She hitches a finger at Grimlock. Optimus Prime shakes his head and suggests, "Perhaps he wanted to scare us all into following security measures? I can't really speculate." He glowers as Elita One suggests Red Alert as a Prime, and he snaps, "That's ridiculous! It takes more than just a Matrix to make a Prime. I would know." His fingers twitch. Elita One reaches up and taps Op's shoulder, "There is no need for another Prime.. you are here." She leans in close and whispers to him, "Though if you disappear.. Hot Rod did look like a young version of you, you know?" She turns and walks out the doorway. Grimlock hnnns. "Me no know why him Red 'Lert want fear thingie." he mutters. He hmms, and glances around for a few more moments. "Him be caught yet? Me Grimlock need TERROGATE him." Elita One has disconnected. Optimus Prime's fingers twitch a bit more as Elita One suggest that Hot Rod looks like him, and he huffs a bit, but she's gone, just as soon as she came. He tells Grimlock, "You'd have to ask Kup. He's the security advisor, after all." "Me Grimlock do that, then!" he says, and tromps off! "Call me Grimlock when actual portant stuff am happening!" Gears has disconnected. Grimlock vanishes out of reality. Grimlock has left. Gears has connected. Groove goes home. Groove has left. Crosshairs says, "Grimlock." Grimlock says, "WHUT?" Crosshairs says, "Triple missile rations with triple yield if you go punch Sunder until he stops moving." Grimlock says, "Yaaaay!" Crosshairs says, "I'll have the crates ready. Thank you, big fella." Patchwork chuckles. Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock punch septi-cons for FREE! Now. Uh. Where guy?" Crosshairs says, "I'm sure he'll stick his head out somewhere soon. It's an open offer, with no expiry." Grimlock says, "Yay!" Crosshairs says, "Much appreciated." Autobot Message: 3/95 Posted Author Red Alert Arrested Thu Sep 10 Kup ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Text only:) There was a break-in in the Autobot Leader's office today. Someone snuck inside, stole the incredibly dangerous Matrix of Fear from a safe in the office, and then destroyed nearly all security footage and access logs that would have revealed the culprit. However, evidence, in the form of small flecks of paint, was found near the scene of the crime, which matched the paint on Red Alert's chassis. There was also a small amount of footage showing Red Alert approaching the Autobot Leader's office before the feed was corrupted. Not only that, but Red Alert is one of the very few Autobots who could've hacked our system. Finally, he has expressed his desire to conduct experiments on the Matrix, so he may have stolen the Matrix of Fear and decided to perform those experiments over my objections. While this evidence by itself is not enough to convict Red Alert, it is enough to make him a suspect, so that is why I have locked him up in the brig until he has had a fair hearing. If there is a fire or other life-threatening emergency in the security room on Metroplex, you have my permission to destroy the grate sealing him inside his cell. I'm aware that using such a physical barrier is against standard regulations, but Red Alert designed our security systems. I can't take the chance he could just hack his way out. That's it. -- KUP